


Phone call

by waterlilyinclearwater



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyinclearwater/pseuds/waterlilyinclearwater
Summary: In 1994 Roger Taylor got trapped in his 22nd floor Osaka hotel room due to an approaching typhoon. With nothing better to do, he picks up the phone.
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Phone call

“Hey?” A voice, cracking with sleep, greets him.   
“Hey, it’s me. I’m uhm, I’m stuck.”  
“Roger? Stuck? What’s the matter?”  
“I, uhm, I’m stuck at the hotel here. They say there’s a typhoon coming so, can’t leave the building.”  
Roger shrugs, even though someone on the other end of the phone call can’t see.   
“Typhoon? Roger, you’re aware that it’s 3am, right?”  
“Yes, I know, I’m just. I’m sorry. It’s just,” he laughs, not sure if he should continue, he sounds ridiculous even to his own ears.   
“Rog?”  
“I’m sorry, it’s ridiculous. It’s just, I’m worried about the storm, I’ve got an odd feeling about it, and I just uhm, wanted to say...”  
“Say what? Roger?” Concern now outweighed the sleepiness in the voice on the other side of the phone. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, I uhm, I love you.”  
“Roger, we haven’t spoken in years. You’re calling me now to tell me you l love me? Are you drunk?”  
Roger fought the urge to bang his head against the wall. He hated how hesitant he sounded.   
“No, it’s 10 am, I’m not drunk. I just, I miss you.”  
“10 am? Where are you?”  
“Japan. Look I just wanted you to know” Roger jumped as a wave of thunder crashed outside, “just in case I don’t see you again.”  
“You know we can just meet up right? Ooh...” the sleepiness had finally lifted enough for John to remember that Roger was afraid of storms, and his mind slowly began to piece things together. He had kept it hidden at first, actually managed to keep it hidden for quite a long time. He fondly remembers the fights it had started between Roger and Brian, who loved thunderstorms, and preferred to be outside during one.   
“Roger, you’re not gonna die.” He can’t keep the amusement out of his voice.   
“Yeah well, I’ll have to see it first.”  
John’s amusement grows into a full-grown smile now. He’s missed the other man more than he cared to admit. Even though he hadn’t imagined their first contact in years to be like this, sitting on the floor in the dark, having to comfort Roger during a thunderstorm when he’s half a world away, he couldn’t say he really minded the wake-up call.   
“How’ve you been all those years, Rog?”  
And as he gets a quick recap of the years they lost, John’s smile almost never fades. He had almost forgotten just how great it felt to hear Roger’s voice again, or how much he really missed him. After Freddie died, he couldn’t bring himself to see his band mates again, the pain was too great. They had reached out to him over the years, but he’d always avoided it best he could. Now, with Roger’s soft voice coming out of his telephone, he wonders if he did the right thing. And all the while, he hears that same voice in his head repeating the same words: ‘I love you’. He doesn’t say it back, he can’t. But as he hangs up the phone, he knows the words he chose instead are true.   
“Yes, I’ll see you, Rog”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I hope you enjoyed it! ýes, I know Roger and John were still in contact in 1994, but this fitted my story better so who cares about truth if you can have fanfic, right?


End file.
